Pulleys of the above-mentioned kind are generally known and are used, in particular, in continuously variable transmissions. Such a pulley is disclosed in European Patent 128,611.
Particularly when a relatively high torque is transmitted by the known pulley, problems may arise regarding the degree of stability of the pulley, and deformations can be observed which may affect the action of the transmission.